1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film scanner for electronically scanning an image on a photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film scanner is known that electronically scans and reads an image on a photographic film. A digital image signal is generated and output by the film scanner, and is input to a peripheral apparatus such as a computer, which displays the image on a display unit. This film scanner has poor portability, because it must accompany such a peripheral apparatus.
A solution would be a film scanner including a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit. However, it is difficult to decrease an apparatus size and an electric power consumption. The power consumption factor seriously influences a duration time by which the film scanner can be driven by a battery.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a film scanner of high portability and low electric power consumption.
A film scanner according to the present invention comprises an image scanner unit which scans an image recorded on a photographic film, a LCD unit which displays the image scanned by the image scanner unit, and a back-light unit for illuminating the LCD unit and the photographic film.